


Only in Memories

by maybeawriter6



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Family Bonding, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeawriter6/pseuds/maybeawriter6
Summary: After the battle, Cronan is left to muse on everything he's gained, but also what he's lost. After years of denial, the truth of what happened to his mother is finally unavoidable. His sleep is restless and full of nightmares.Luckily, he has a newfound cousin who can relate.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Only in Memories

The celebration of the Victory of Goblin Fortress (a name Ferran was enthusiastically trying to sell them all on) went long into the evening. The goblins were thrilled to be free, and in the presence of at least three people they considered rulers. A position Sophie accepted with pleasure, Rosalyn with humility, and Cronan with equal amounts of gratitude and discomfort.  
He didn't feel worthy of the adoration the goblins heaped upon him. Not after everything he had done to them and their home. Sure, most of his actions hadn't been truly his own, but the guilt still weighed heavily on him. His hands had zapped most of these tiny people at some point, even if he now regretted it. He was shocked they were so willing to let it go. That _anyone_ was.  
He felt blessed that his new friends were so ready to believe him sincere. His actions during the battle spoke for themselves, he supposed. Still, he was quieter than usual during the party, and excused himself to bed early.  
"I think the shadow creature took more out of me than I realized." It wasn't a lie. He still felt drained, his energy not quite replenished.  
"Same here." Azari slouched in her seat. "We'll probably be right behind you."  
Cronan nodded in parting, accidently making eye contact with Rosalyn when he straightened. The lack of hostility in her gaze... He didn't think he deserved that, either. He averted his eyes, hiding an ashamed blush with his hair, and headed inside.  
The goblins had offered them use of their inn for the night. Everything was a bit miniature, as if built for a child, but it would do. Even if Cronan bumped his head on the doorframe trying to duck under it. And had to fold his cloak three different ways before he managed to hang it in the wardrobe without wrinkling it. And couldn't fit his feet on the bed without curling up.  
For the first time in Sisters knew how many years, Cronan found he wasn't in the mood to complain. Actually, now that the joy and excitement of regaining his friends and freedom had faded somewhat, he felt... oddly numb. The shock, he assumed, or the exhaustion. It had been such a long and dramatic day.  
And dangerous. There were many moments where any of them could have been seriously hurt. Or worse. Rosalyn, Emily, Ashwing... At least everyone was alive.  
Well, almost everyone.  
Cronan pushed that line of thought away roughly, settling in for sleep. He reached automatically for his amulet, his stomach dropping when his hand met nothing but shirt.  
Right. His amulet was gone.  
Numbness turning slowly into something else, Cronan shoved the feelings down again and tried to sleep. He was so tired, not even the looming thoughts at the edge of his mind could keep him awake.

* * *

The faint sounds of a struggle roused Emily from her slumber. She turned bleary eyes on Sophie lying beside her, relaxing when she saw that her sister was sound asleep. But then what was...  
A muffled shout from the next room answered her question. Cronan. A light rumble of the walls prompted her to go check on him.  
A soft knock and whisper of "Cronan? Are you okay?" got no reply. She entered the room, blanket drawn around her like a cape.  
Cronan was sprawled out on the bed, feet overhanging, blankets and pillows on the floor, making distressed noises with his eyes squeezed shut.  
_"No!"_ He flailed in his sleep, a faint arc of magic escaping his hand as he tried to fight some imaginary force. _"Don't go... Please... Mother..."_   
Emily came as close as she dared, not wanting to get zapped. "Cronan?! It's okay, Cronan, you're all right!"  
Her presence only seemed to make him worse. He gave a pained whimper, cold sweat plastering his hair against his face.  
On impulse, Emily started singing her grandmother's lullaby under her breath. It'd always helped her when she was having a bad dream, and it seemed like most elves knew it too.  
Cronan slowly stilled as she sang, magic dissipating enough for Emily to get close and pet his head. His hair was gross and sweaty, but that didn't matter as much as helping him.  
"You're okay, Cronan, it's all right..."  
Cronan had completely relaxed by the time she finished the song. Emily let out a breath and turned to leave.  
"...How do you know the song?" Cronan asked very quietly.  
She turned. "My grandma used to sing it to us."  
He swallowed, blinking up at her. "...My mother used to... My mother... I dreamed... She..." That was as far as he got before he broke down, curling in on himself and sobbing.  
Emily sat on the bed and put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He didn't respond, but he didn't shrug her off either. They stayed like that for a long while, Cronan bawling into his elbow and Emily silently keeping him company. She sensed that this wasn't a hurt she could smooth over with words or songs.  
It felt like an hour before his crying subsided and he sat up. "...I- I'm so sorry you had to see me like this, I didn't-"  
"Hey, what's family for, anyway?" She smiled gently at him.  
Cronan sniffled, his face soaked with tears. "...I always... I told myself she was alive. I convinced myself she was trapped in the amulet, and that if I just tried hard enough... If I gathered enough power..." He sighed.  
"...You didn't want to believe she was gone," Emily summarized quietly. "I... know what you mean."  
"You... do?" Cronan looked at her.  
"When our grandma first got sick..." Emily sighed and drew her knees up to her chest. "I pretended everything was fine for days. I couldn't face the truth. Plus, I didn't want Sophie to be upset..."  
"Understandable." Cronan leaned against the wall. "...I was very young when your grandmother left-"  
"Wait, you remember her moving to Earth? How old _are_ you?"  
"Elf years, remember?" He smiled a tiny bit at her. "As I was saying, I don't remember her as well as I'd like, but I do remember she was very warm and kind, and I loved her very much." He gave an ironic laugh. "No wonder they made her the guardian..."  
"She _was_ pretty great." Emily smiled sadly. "...She told us that as long as we're brave and kind and love each other, she'd be alive in our memories."  
The wording was so similar to what his mother had said. He went quiet, contemplating this.  
"...I'm really sorry about your mother, Cronan." Emily touched his hand. "I was so sad when Skyra told us about it, even though you were still... you know."  
"Evil? You can say it. You _should_ say it." He unconsciously mirrored her pose, hugging his knees. "...But thank you."  
"Would it help to talk about her?"  
He nodded a little. "...She wasn't always bad, you know. When I was young, she was a good parent to me, and we were close. But she was always ambitious. The dark magic changed her. Just like it changed me. I see that, now. I feel like I've been sleeping for years, and I've only just woken up."  
The thought of sleep made him wince as he remembered his dream. It had been a painful mess of shadow creatures and his mother in the middle of them, and no matter how fast Cronan ran, he couldn't reach her.  
"...I can't believe she's really gone." Fresh tears rolled down Cronan's face. "Realizing I can't bring her back... It's like I've lost her all over again." He sobbed in spite of his best efforts.  
Emily leaned over and hugged him. He stiffened at her touch.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, confusion overriding his sorrow for a moment.  
"Hugging you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you need it."  
He relaxed slowly, and as the tension left him, the tears returned. Some of them purely due to Emily's kindness. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and shook with muffled sobs. She hummed softly and pet his hair.  
"...You're all too good to me," he eventually managed. "I've been so awful to everyone. How can you all forgive me this easily?"  
"That wasn't really you. You're not bad, Cronan. You were just lost."  
Cronan hesitantly hugged her back. "...I miss her so much."  
"I know. I miss my grandma. But as long as you keep her memory alive, she'll always be with you."  
He nodded tearfully. "...It still hurts."  
Emily sighed. "It does. That part just takes time. All you can do is let people help you when you need it."  
Cronan smiled a little. "Thank you, Emily. I never knew how much I needed a cousin."  
She laughed softly, wiping her eyes. "Me neither."  
He pulled back to look at her. "I didn't hurt you, did I? When I, you know, kidnapped you? I never asked."  
" _You_ didn't, don't worry. Old shadow jelly, on the other hand, _they_ were a little rough."  
"I'm sorry. I wish I'd never set eyes on that thing."  
"It didn't really seem like you got along. Why did you even work with them?"  
"I was willing to do just about anything to free my mother. Even make deals with the shadows." He sighed. "I just wish it hadn't all been for nothing."  
"Me too." She patted his arm. "I mean it. But, hey, at least it brought all of us together. That's worth something."  
Cronan gave her a sad smile. "Do you always say such wise things?"  
She scoffed playfully. "Oh yeah, all the time, they call me 'Knows Everything Emily' back home. They come from far and wide to hear me say smart stuff."  
He laughed quietly, drying his face. "I'm sure."  
She gave him a gentle nudge. "You wanna try and get some more sleep?"  
"I suppose I should. I feel like I was hit by a boulder. I just... I'm worried my dreams won't let me."  
Emily looked at him for a long moment. "...Oh, here, I've got an idea." She pulled a hair tie out of her pocket and gave it to him. "Put this around your wrist."  
"What is it?"  
"A portable hug. If you get really upset, I'm just a knock away, but if you just need a little reminder you aren't alone, you've got this."  
He looked at the tie, then at her, and nodded with a small smile. "Thank you."

It was still a rough night for Cronan, but the hair tie was actually very helpful. He wasn't alone. He had family and friends now. People who cared about him, for some bizarre reason. He was still grieving, but he felt an undercurrent of hope he hadn't felt before.  
He was going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
